Jewel of the Shadows
by ultimate mayhem
Summary: Another student began going at the same time as Akari to the Academy. What will happen when strange creatures start crossing over? No actual 5Ds characters will appear but they will be mention. This fic runs parallel to another xover I'm writing so there will be references to those things. Only rated M for future cursing by someone's sibling.
1. New Students, New Threats

Jewel of The Shadows

Disclaimer

I do now own Jewel Pets, Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds) or most of the concepts or ideas used in this fic.

Chapter 1 New Students, New Threats

In a large school a girl was walking down a hallway coming out of her class and was heading back to her dorm room. The girl was 13 year old Taylor Garrett and was wearing a uniform that was mostly black pants with a black tank top. She also had dark purple hair which was tied in a ponytail and always wore red fingerless gloves. Once she got to the end of the hall she pressed a pad on the wall causing the wall to open. Then she went in and waited a few seconds before another door opened and she stepped out into what looked like an apartment living room with a kitchen. Taylor went towards the fridge and opened it pulling out a plate with foil on it. Then she went to a room with a red door and sat in her bed before she pulled out a laptop from under her mattress. She then got on and check her email. She saw she had a number of new messages but only one that she wanted to see. As she read it Taylor smiled.

"I'll make you proud Onii-chan." she said to herself before looking at the time in her laptop. "Oh wow. I better get to arms practice." she said before feeling something in her stomach which caused her to run to the bathroom quickly. A minute later she stepped out but to her surprise a small violet cat with bright eyes landed on her head as soon as she stepped out.

"You must be who I was looking for." said the cat. "The rarerare with a heart like my own."

"Look I don't know who you are but I've gotta head to class." said Taylor heading back with the cat on her head into the elevator. "Hey what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going with you." replied the cat.

"Alright but keep your trap shut while we're in practice." said Taylor. "What's your name anyway?"

"I'm Amy." said the cat.

"Well I'm Taylor. Nice to meet you Amy." said Taylor with a smile as the door opened. "Alright remember to stay quiet." she whispered. Then she went in where there were several other people who were older than Taylor but were all dressed the same.

'Wow.' though Amy.

"So you ready kid?" a bald guy asked going up to Taylor.

"Always am." replied Taylor.

"Alright everyone stand ready." said a new voice. They all turned and saw a woman who was dressed in black but wore a mask which covered her face but left her long hair showing.

"Alright now this will be you're final exam for this class. Once you're done you can return to your dorm rooms." she said. "Now then first up will be our youngest student. Ms Taylor Garrett." Taylor nodded and stepped forward. "Alright your final exam will be a mission in the simulation room." said the teacher handing Taylor a silver bracelet. "This will allow me to keep track of your vitals while you're in there." Taylor nodded and put the bracelet on. Then a door opened under her causing her to fall into an empty room. "Starting now." said the teacher as Taylor's surroundings became a very dense forest at night. Then her bracelet flashed a hologram that had a list. The first said Rescue 8 year old hostage. The second said Kill all Enemies but don't be caught. Once she read her objectives the list vanished.

"Well time to get started." said Taylor holding out her wrist which caused a device that covered half her forearm to appear. Then she pressed a button which caused it to open revealing a small keyboard. She then typed quickly before closing it. At that her clothes became different. Her shirt changed into a long sleeve black shirt with a Kevlar vest and she now also had a pair of guns at her sides and two more inside the vest. She also had red fingerless gloves and an orange visor.

"Wow." said Amy.

"Sh." said Taylor. "This may be a simulation but the dangers here are just as real as if this were a real mission so keep quiet." At that Amy nodded. Then Taylor held out her hand causing the fingerless gloves to become steel gauntlets with sharp claws. This allowed her to climb the tree she was next to with no problem. Once she got high enough she started jumping from tree to tree. Then she saw an arrow on her visor pointing to her left. She turned and saw a guy with an assault rifle walking. Taylor jumped landing on the tree just above him. "Hang on tight on to me." she whispered. Amy nodded. Then she knelt down and pulled up her right pant leg and pulled out a hunting knife. After she jumped and grabbed on the branch before turning to put her feet on the branch and launching herself straight at the man. Amy held on as best she could up until Taylor slashed at a part of the man's neck taking him out instantly. Then she placed a flat disk onto his weapon which stuck to it. Then she took what looked like a walkie talkie. "Man down. Man down." she said. Then she placed another two disks on him and went back up the trees. As she moved Taylor saw that several other guards were heading to the location of the one she had taken out which made her smile. Shortly after she found a building with a single guard at the front. 'Alright now how do I get him out of the way. After she heard an explosion. This caused the guard to take off allowing her to shoot him in the head as he ran letting him fall into some high grass.

"So are you gonna head in?" whispered Amy.

"Not yet." Taylor replied jumping a fence at the side. Then she made her way at the side along the side of the building until she found a metallic box attached to the building. With a smile she placed a small disk on it and stepped away from it and headed back to the front. Within a few seconds there was a spark of light before the lights in the building went out causing a panic amongst the people inside. "Alright." she whispered to herself as she went in as her visor turned green allowing her to see. Once inside she looked around and saw several armed guards running around. She then began walking towards the end of the first room which had a door at the end of it. There seemed to be a busted number pad and an open door so she snuck in and left another disk on the wall. After she started walking making sure to avoid any of the guards before she got to a door that opened with someone else running out. Taylor took the chance and ran in. There she saw a young girl who looked around nine years old with short hair who was tied and had a bandage over her eyes and a rope in her mouth. She then looked to the side to see a window. Smiling she closed the door which caused the girl to tense up. "Calm down. I'm here to rescue you." she said cutting the ropes. Once the girl took the bandage over her eyes off she smiled. "Alright let's go." At that she elbowed the window and went out with the girl and Amy on her head. Once they were far away Taylor pulled out a small controller out of her pocket and pressed the only button. This caused the place they had just left to explode. "Mission Accomplished."

"Very good." said the teacher as everything returned to normal. Then Taylor found herself pulled by a tube that put her with the others. "Now once each of you finishes you may return to your dorm rooms. Your results will be emailed to your school account." Taylor nodded and left. Once she was back in her dorm room she put Amy on her bed. "Alright now time for you to explain some things."

"Okay." said Amy.

"First of all what are you? It's obvious you're not an ordinary cat."

"I'm a Jewel Pet." replied Amy.

"Jewel Pet?"

"Yes. You see I'm a new student at the Magic Academy and right now I'm supposed to be looking for a rarerare girl whose heart matches my own."

"Okay so by rarerare you mean a human?" asked Taylor.

"I guess." said Amy.

"Okay so you think my heart matches yours?"

"I'm sure it does. After all if it didn't I wouldn't have been brought here." said Amy.

"Alright look after that test I'm hungry so why don't go get something to eat at the courtyard?"

"Okay." said Amy getting back on Taylor's head. At that Taylor once more left her dorm room. After a minute they found themselves in a large courtyard which had a dome over it.

"Sugoi." said Amy. "This place is amazing."

"Yes it is." said Taylor going up to what looked like a vending machine but with a number pad and several compartments. Then she pulled out a card and inserted it into the machine before hitting a few numbers and hitting the pound key. That caused two of the doors to open both revealing burgers on paper plates. She took them both and they went to a bench where she put one of burgers. Then the two began to eat.

"So where are you from?" asked Taylor.

"I'm from a magical place called Jewel Land." replied Amy. "You see I'm a new student at the magic academy and I need a rarerare partner."

"Sounds like fun." said Taylor with a smile. "Still I feel like I forgot something." she said looking up. As if on cue what looked like a seven strange monsters appeared. All of them had bucket like heads with silver and white armor.

"What's going on?" asked Amy.

"Whenever a student comes out here we have to fight a few of these things to make sure we don't let our guard down." explained Taylor looking at the creatures. "Well looks like I get a little more fun." she said turning to Amy. "Hey Amy check this out."

"O-okay." said Amy surprised.

"Alright. Let's do it." said Taylor walking up to the creatures. At that one of them tried to punch her but she jumped landing on its head and knocking it down. Then she pulled out a card from her pocket. "Well as Nii-san would say: Let's rock and wreck." she said as the card began glowing and became a cutlass sword.(*1) After that another of the creatures ran up to her with a staff and tried to slash at her but Taylor blocked it with her sword before kicking it back. At that two more ran at her but she dodged their attacks before slashing at them which caused them to vanish. Then she held out her hand which caused a strange pistol to appear in her hand with which she fired at the one on the floor. Then she aimed at one that ha been trying to attack her from behind and fired as she slashed at another. "That's weird. Where are the other two?" Then she turned and saw they were heading towards Amy who seemed to be paralyzed with fear. "Look out." she called out jumping over them in time to block with her sword. They, however, then kicked her knocking down her blade which turned back into a card.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy as one of the remaining two grabbed Taylor's arm and the other kicked her causing her to lean forward in pain. At that she fired at the one holding her and then to the one that had kicked her. Once they disappeared Amy went to Taylor very concerned as her gun disappeared.

"Doesn't matter." said Taylor. "Are you okay?"

"You got hurt and you're still worried about me?" asked Amy in shock.

"Of course." said Taylor with a smile. "To be honest I've been trying to follow in my brother's footsteps to become a great assassin who can protect people. He once told me that if given the choice between his own life and mine he's rather save mine and that's why." she explained. "Besides we're friends aren't we? So I've got your back." she said holding Amy who smiled. Suddenly a violet gem with strange lines and a star appeared in Taylor's hand. "Hey what's this?"

"My Jewelcharm doubled." said Amy. "Then that must mean..." she said pulling out something that looked like a white smartphone. In it's screen there was a green circle with several symbols. "Yes! It is you! Now we can go to Jewel Land together."

"Hang on." said Taylor. "First let's go back to my room."

"Okay." said Amy. Once they were back in Taylor's room Amy pulled out the device again and scrolled down to a strange text and pressed on it. This caused another green circle with strange writing to appear at their feet which then pulled them in. After they were in a place that had several of the same circle. "Alright now there's a spell we'll need to say together when we get there." she said scrolling down. "Here it is. Tinkle Tinkle magical charm. Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash. Did you get that?"

"I think so." Taylor replied as they appeared at the top of a tree. "Nice site."

"Are you ready?" asked Amy. Taylor nodded. "Glowing Amethyst signifies grand wisdom." Then two chanted.

"Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm. Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash." At that Taylor clothes changed. She now had a mid length and width white skirt that had violet trimmings, a purple fairy tale looking top that went part ways to the skirt, a something that looked like a small dolphin tail at her back on the skirt, light violet gloves with matching socks and shoes, a bow on her chest that held her Jewel Charm, and a butterfly shaped bow that was on her ponytail. "This is so cool." she said jumping off the tree as she began flying. "So this is Jewel Land?"

"That's right." said Amy looking towards a large castle. "Over there is where Lady Jewelina lives. She watches over all of Jewel Land."

"Amazing." said Taylor. "So where are we going?"

"Over there." said Amy pointing to a building with a bell tower.

"Alright." said Taylor heading towards it. Then they landed in a courtyard. When they got there they saw a girl who was in a similar outfit bit that was a little longer and pink. The girl also had a white rabbit on her shoulder.

"You made it too." said a pink cat.

"That's right." said Amy.

"Well then..." said a very short old man who was on a flying crystal ball. "...welcome come to the magic academy. You four are now new students here. Congratulations."

"Hi." said Taylor going up to the girl. "I'm Taylor Garrett. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Akari Sakura. Yoroshiku." said the girl with a smile. Suddenly Taylor's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" asked Akari as Taylor turned looking up.

"That's not good." said Taylor.

"What's wrong?" asked Akari as she and the Jewel Pets around them looked up. Then they saw a part of the sky rippling. "What's going on Ruby?" she asked the rabbit on her arm.

"I don't know Akari-chan." replied Ruby. Then a large black dragon emerged from the ripple.

"What is that?" asked Akari.

"It looks like a dragon." said the old man.

"Not just any dragon." said Taylor. "It looks like the Blackland Fire Dragon."

"Blackland Fire Dragon?" asked Ruby and Amy.

"It's a duel monster but that's one is full of dark energy." replied Taylor as her eyes began glowing red. "No way. That dragon is made of nothing but dark energy."

"How can you tell?" asked Akari noticing Taylor eyes as well as noticing that Amy's eyes were also glowing. "My eyes can see beyond what most see. I can see the truth."

"Then we have to do something." said Akari.

"I guess Nii-san was right about me having to use this eventually." said Taylor holding out her right arm across her chest which caused an object with a single card slot too appear on it. "Alright now let's see if this works the way Nii-san said." she said pulling out a card before inserting it into the slot. "I summon Cosmic Hero Wing Blader (2*)!" she called out causing a warrior in a light armor who had short black hair along with metallic wings with sharp edges and claws on his gauntlets which also had four blades on the back of each hand. "Ready?"

"I am here to serve you." said the knight.

"Alright then let's fight together." said Taylor as the slot on her wrist suddenly became the shape of a bird's head with a red button.

"Right." said the Knight.

"Alright then Duel Change!" she called out holding her wrists crossed at her right before moving them to her left and pressing the button. This caused the knight to start glowing before he became a light that shot upwards and then hit her. This also caused her Jewel Charm to glow as well which in turn caused Amy to start glowing. Once the lights were gone they saw Taylor wearing an armor like the one that the knight had but with a helmet that had the lower part of her face covered. They also saw Amy who had become larger and more tiger like with a ferocious look and large violet wings.

"Sugoi." said Akari.

"Let's go." Taylor told Amy who nodded. Then the two took flight and headed for the dragon before stopping in front of it. "Why are you here?" she asked. The dragon only swiped at them forcing them back. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way." she said as her wings expanded before firing several spikes at the dragon. At the same time Amy fired off a large voilet fire fall at it from her mouth. However both attacks were stopped by a roar from the dragon. Then it fire a stream of black fire. "Oh no you don't." she said holding out her hands which caused a barrier to appear. However when the fire hit she was only able to hold it for a few seconds before both of them were shot down and hit hard creating a small crater. Akari then flew toward them with Ruby.

"Are you two okay?" asked Akari.

"We're fine but that thing's not gonna be easy to take down." said Taylor. "At least not on our own."

"Then let us help." said Ruby.

"Yes. Please let us help." said Akari.

"I get you wanna help protect such a beautiful place but both of us are too inexperience at magic and I only have one Duel Changer." said Taylor looking at her Changer.

"Well it doesn't matter. We can at least go with you." said Akari taking Taylor's hand. Suddenly her Changer started glowing. That light then went to Akari. Once it died down they saw Akari had a changer to the one Taylor had before on her wrist. "Can it be?"

"What do I do?" asked Akari.

"Do you have a dueling deck with you?" asked Taylor. Akari nodded.

"Alright pick a monster and put it in the slot. Then call it out like you would in a duel." explained Taylor.

"Alright." said Akari pulling out a card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch!" she called out. When she did a girl with long red hair who wore dark red armor that had a half white skirt, white armored boots, white metallic wings with two blue orbs at the top of each one, and what looked like a tiara that had white wings on both sides appeared.

"I am here to serve you." said the Witch.

"Okay. Let's help out." said Akari with a smile as her changer became with a green rhino's head that was. Then she mimicked the movements Taylor had done before as she called out "Duel Change!" At that Akari now wore the same armor that her Dark Witch had and Ruby became larger and more ferocious in appearance but with large white wings.

"Well I guess we should before it decides to start burning the land." said Taylor.

"Okay." said Akari as the four took flight. However on the way a staff with a double blade appeared in Taylor's hand while a scepter appeared in Akari's which caught the two by surprise but didn't stop until they were in front of the dragon once more who looked at them like they were prey.

"Well I guess we just focus." said Taylor.

"Okay." said Akari. At that both girls closed their eyes causing the top of their weapons to glow. The dragon saw an opening and fired at them again. This time however the two girl pointed their weapon at the dragon firing two red blasts which swirled together and collided.

"Oh man we need more power." said Taylor. At that both Ruby and Amy fired blasts from their mouths which pushed their blast into the dragon. After it was hit the dragon fell back before shattering into several fragments with some dark energy that swirled but then also shattered.

"Yatta!" said Akari as the four landed in the forest. Then their armors disappeared and their Jewel Pets returned to normal.

"That was awesome." said Ruby.

"Yes. I've never felt such power going through me." said Amy.

"Well I guess from here on out we're team mates." said Taylor extending her hand. Then Akari took it and the two shook hands.

When Taylor and Amy got back to Taylor's room she to writing her brother an email.

'Dear Nii-san,

I'm almost done here at school and I've made a new friend.' she thought with a smile as she typed. 'I need to ask something though. Is there something happening in the Duel Monster spirit world? I've been sensing a strange turmoil.' she typed before hitting send.

"Whatever is going on over there it seems might also have an effect on Jewel Land." she said to herself.

"Don't worry." said Amy. "I'm certain that whatever is happening we'll be able to stop it."

"We'll be able to fight but don't forget that there's something far more powerful might appear someday. But we will be ready." said Taylor.

"Well said." said Amy with a smile.

* * *

1*. A Cutlass was the sword most often used by pirates.

2*. Cosmic Hero Wing Blader (Level 4, Light, Warrior/Effect, 1800/500) Effect: When this monster battles if you control no other monsters you can special summon a level 4 or below monster from your hand.


	2. A New Day, A New School

Jewel of The Shadows

Disclaimer

I do now own Jewel Pets, Fate/Stay Night, Yu-Gi-Oh! (GX/5Ds) or most of the concepts or ideas used in this fic.

Chapter 2 A New Day, A New School

It was early in the morning Amy awakened to find that Taylor wasn't in the room. However a minute later Taylor entered wearing her work out clothes and a towel that was around her neck.

"Taylor?" asked Amy.

"Oh hey Amy. I didn't know you were awake." said Taylor as she began doing a handstand.

"What are you doing?" asked Amy.

"Well I wanna catch up to Nii-san someday so every morning I do a little work out routine." explained Taylor as she began doing push ups.

"So you're in really good shape then, aren't you?" asked Amy.

"You saw the moves I can pull off yesterday, right?" countered Taylor. Amy nodded. "Well do you think I'd be able to pull off moves like that if I weren't in good shape?"

"Good point." said Amy.

"Yeah. Since I started coming here I've been working not just in my classes but also working out to become as good a fighter as Nii-san."

"So you're Nii-san fights a lot?" asked Amy.

"Well that's kinda his job. You see Nii-san takes out bad guys for money." replied Taylor.

"I see." said Amy. "Well anyway we should go to the Academy."

"We'll go but why the hurry? Let's eat first." said Taylor. "Come on." Amy nodded and jumped on her shoulder. When they got out of Taylor's room they saw a girl who was having a cup of coffee. The girl had long blue hair with bangs that went near her eyes and was wearing a navy blue robe.

"Morning." said the girl.

"Well good morning to you too sunshine." said Taylor with a smile. "Late night?"

"Something like that." said the girl. "So what's with that cat?"

"I found her." shrugged Taylor. "So when did you come back? I didn't hear you come in last night Kelly."

"About two in the morning I think." replied Kelly.

"Wow. So why did the most notorious party girl in school get to bed so early?" asked Taylor in faux surprise.

"Zip it." said Kelly. "I just needed to come back so I could sleep for a little bit before studying. After all I've still got like four tests left. You are so lucky to be a prodigy."

"I'm not prodigy." said Taylor. "I just study hard. You should try it more often."

"Yeah well I'm gonna be here most of the day studying. What about you?" asked Kelly.

"I guess just hang at the shopping center we have." said Taylor as she made a pair of omelets. When they were done she put them on two plates and then put one on the floor so that Amy could eat.

"You know you're lucky the school doesn't pay attention to what the students have." said Kelly.

"I know." replied Taylor catching Amy's attention as she finished her omelet. Then she went back to her room and came out shortly after wearing jeans, a light purple t shirt that was under an open short sleeve shirt that had buttons and a design that had a phoenix on the back and flames on the sides and sleeves, and was wearing a chain that had a small metal phoenix. "Well I'm heading out." she said as Amy finished her omelet. "Good luck with your studying."

"Thanks." said Kelly as Taylor and Amy left. Within a few minutes Taylor led Amy into what looked like a large mall with several students walking around.

"What is this place?" asked Amy.

"It's what we have for a mall here." replied Taylor. "Anyway most people here are too focused on their shopping or relationships so we just need to find a place where the cameras are inactive and I know just the place." she said. The two then went to a door and Taylor pulled out a small screwdriver and put it inot the key slot after a few seconds they were able to go in. "Alright let's go."

"Okay." said Amy pulling out the magic smartphone device before going to the spells.

"Hey why don't you see if we can land in or above a tree." suggested Taylor.

"O...k." said Amy as the magic circle appeared and they were pulled upwards. After they found themselves appearing above a large tree with pink leaves causing them to fall afterwards. Once they hit in the tree both of them grabbed onto the branches and began to swing from one branch to another as though it were completely natural. When they did they passed Akari and Ruby who were stuck on a branch and landed flawlessly on the ground.

"Impressive." said a teen who had long blond hair that was tied in a pony tail and wore what looked like he wore a white suit with a white cloak that had a scescent moon on his right shoulder. Next to him was a grey cat who had three earings on his left ear and a necklace with what looked like a black pearl on it as well as a yellow dog who had blue eyes and ears with a flower crown and a necklace that had a musical note.

"You're that crazy girl who went to fight that dragon yesterday aren't you?" asked a blond girl who had pig tails and wore a green top that had a red bow and a pink Jewel Charm, a dark green skirt that had a cat like tail on the back, long white socks, brown shoes, and a head band that had cat ears who was next to the pink cat and the yellow cat from the day before.

"In a minute." said Taylor looking to Akari and Ruby. "Hey! Why don't you just jump down?"

"Are you crazy?" yelled out Akari.

"Here. Let me..." began the blond boy.

"No." said Taylor placing a hand on the teen's. "I'll go get her." she said as a device appeared on her left forearm. The she brought it near her mouth and pressed a button causing it to open. "Activate codes: Delta 66924 Omega and Epsilon 6471 Alpha 69." After saying the command she closed the device and four spheres began to cover her hands and feet. Then the spheres took form and revealed metal gauntlets and instead of her shoes she had what looked like metal talons. "Alrighty let's go up." she said running up the side of the tree with no trouble. Once she got to the branch where Akari and Ruby hung from she extended her hand as her gauntlets and boots vanished. Once she pulled Akari and Ruby up she picked them up over her shoulder catching the two by surprise.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Akari surprised.

"I'm getting you down. What does it look like?" replied Taylor before jumping off the branch with a screaming Akari and an excited Ruby. Once Taylor landed she put them down. Akari was shaking while Ruby was saying she wanted to go again.

"You're stronger than you look." said the teen. "I'm Leon from grade five by the way and this is my partner Dian." he said looking at the gray cat as teh dog jumped into his hands.

"I'm Saphi, Sara's partner." she said. "But you see right now she's conducting some experiments in the lab."

"I'm Miria. A grade two student." said the blond girl.

"I'm Garnet." said the pink cat.

"And I'm Sango." said the yellow cat.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Taylor Garrett." she said. "It's nice to meet you."

"And I'm Amy." she said with a bow.

"I know. We met at the opening ceremony." said Garnet.

"So then you are that girl aren't you?" asked Miria.

"Well **we're** those girls." said Taylor looking at Akari who smiled. "I'm still not sure how but my Duel Changer copied itself on to Akari and thanks to that we were able to take that Blackland Fire Dragon together."

"I can't believe you went to fight that thing." said Miria.

"Well I'm not one to back down from a game." said Taylor with a shrug. "After all I know Nii-san wouldn't back down regardless of how powerful the enemy."

"So you have an older brother?" asked Leon.

"Yes."

"Wow." said Akari. "I have an older sister. What's your brother like?"

"He's protective for one thing." said Taylor. "But he's also really nice and from time to time he can be annoying too." she said with a small smile. "But he's also very scarred." she said with a sad tone.

"What do you mean?" asked Leon.

"When I was about six or seven a man came into my house and killed both my parents. He was about to kill me to when someone knocked him out. When the man fell I saw Nii-san for the first time. After that he took care of me and taught me lots of stuff." explained Taylor. "However he revealed to me that when he was five his own parents and his brother had been killed by men who were looking for him and that because of that he's never forgiven himself."

"So he lives stuck in the past?" asked Saphi.

"No. He lives in the moment but he's got a lot of issues." replied Taylor. "He once told me that while he has his demons, no pun intended, he intends to enjoy life in memory of them so I do the same." she said with a hand on her pendant. Then she noticed Akari looked a little down. "Hey what's wrong?"

"I was just thinking that everyone here is on much higher level than me." replied Akari nervously.

"Hey don't worry about it." said Taylor causing everyone to look at her. "I'm enrolled in a special academy and I've worked like you wouldn't believe and look at me now. I'm about to be the youngest student to graduate from there." she said proudly. "And I'm sure that the same will be true of us now. If we work hard then we'll catch up to them."

"Well said." said Leon. "But it won't be easy for you to earn your Jewelstones so do your best." he said with a smile.

"Jewelstones?" asked Akari and Taylor.

"Here at the academy the number of Jewelstones you have shows how strong your magic is." said Miria holding her hand up causing a white ring with a yellow and a green star appeared on her wrist. Then Leon held up his wrist revealing two rings with nine stars total.

"You earn one whenever your magic powers increase." explained Saphi.

"And every two stones you move up a grade." added Garnet.

"Why don't we go to the academy. There's still a lot we need to explain to the both of you." said Leon.

"Alright." said Taylor as Akari nodded.

Shortly after they went into the school.

"Man I wanna get more Jewelstones fast." said Miria.

"But what would be the fun in that?" asked Taylor. "What makes a game fun is the challenge. If it were so easy what would be the point?"

"Good point." said Leon.

"Still you've got it good Leon since you have nine." said Miria excited. "Then when you get twelve you can..."

"Then you can..." said both Garnet and Sango.

"Then what?" asked Ruby.

"Then you can enter the Jewelstar Grand Prix." said Sango, Garnet, and Saphi.

"I know about that." said Ruby.

"I think most of us do." said Amy.

"What?" asked Akari confused looking at Taylor who shrugged.

"The Jewelstar Grand Prix is a magical contest the best magic students in Jewelland come together."

"And if you win you become the Jewel Star." added Miria excited.

"Everyone's dream..." said Garnet, Saphi, and Sango.

"Is to be the Jewel Star." said Garnet, Saphi, Sango, Amy and Ruby.

"Ruby, Akari, Amy, and Taylor." said a voice that was coming down some stairs. There they saw a somewhat elderly looking woman who wore a cliché looking witch outfit with a pink cloak that had a yellow ribbon and a pink gem in the middle. She was followed by a light blue cat and a pink rabbit both of whom wore bows but the cat had it on her chest while the rabbit had it on her head.

"Harlight-sensei." said Akari.

"I heard you talking of the Jewelstar." said Harlight-sensei. "Do you have a moment? There's something I'd like you to see."Leon and Miria would you like to come to?"

"Sure." said Miria.

"Ok." said Leon.

"Alright then." said Harlight-sensei as her she the tip of her index finger began glowing and she began to spin it. "Tinkle Tinkle." she said. This caused three pink cloaks that were held together by a crescent moon broach appeared on Miria, Akari, and Taylor.

"A cloak?" asked Akari.

"Yeah. It's sort of like our school uniform here." said Miria. After they went to a room that had a pair of large turquoise doors. When they opened they saw what looked like a shrine with four blue columns that surrounded a small stand that had a crown on it.

"Long ago a student from our school was victorious at the Grand Prix and became the Jewelstar." said Harlight-sensei. "They also received the crown."

"Try to reach for that light." said light blue cat.

"With magic that light has been filled with the memories of that brilliant moment." said the pink rabbit. Akari and Taylor looked at each other before going up to the crown. When they got near it it they saw a bright flash. Each found herself standing on a stage holding their partner with several but with several students in the stands cheering. Then, in her own individual vision, they saw a woman who looked like royalty who held a box that held the crown.

"You have triumphed magnificently at the Jewelstar Grand Prix." said the woman. "I hereby bestow upon you the title of Jewelstar." she said placing the crown. "As the Jewelstar you now have the ability to make three wishes of yours come true. Now name your three wishes." After that they found themselves back in back where they had been before.

"All the students at this academy study so that they may one day become the Jewelstar." said Harlight-sensei. "I think you understand why."

"I'm totally gonna become the Jewelstar." said Miria.

"Dian and I will give it our all." said Leon. "If I win I'd become King of Jewel Land and I would lead Jewelland and the human world into a brighter future."

"I'll become a beautiful singer." said Miria. "Well I'm already beautiful but a much more beautiful super singer. The world's Queen of Pop.

"So I guess you've followed Michael Jackson then?" asked Taylor.

"I'm a fan." said Miria.

"So what would you wish for?" Amy asked Taylor.

"I guess I'd wish to be as strong and as skilled as Nii-san." said Taylor.

"What about you Akari-chan?" Ruby asked Akari. "What would you wish for if you became the Jewelstar?"

"Me?" asked Akari.

"That's right." said Leon. "What would your three wishes be?" Akari seemed to be be thinking but seemed a little sad.

"Tell us Akari-chan." said Ruby. Akari then began looking uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" asked Taylor.

"You don't wanna tell?" asked Miria.

"It's not that." replied Akari. "It's just that I don't have any big dreams like you guys." she said blushing lightly. "They're just boring little dreams. If I told you I'm sure you'd laugh at them."

"You shouldn't say such things or you'll make your dreams sad." said a voice. They looked up and saw a yellow dog who had green eyes, ears, and tail.

"Peridot?" asked Miria.

"Peridot?" asked Ruby and Akari.

"The jewel pet with the power to make dreams come true." said Harlight-sensei as Peridot flew down and smiled. However right then Akari's Jewel Charm began glowing before a sphere of white light which then took the form of a white Akari.

"What's going on?" asked Akari surpised.

"That's the dream inside you." said Peridot.

"The dream inside me?" asked Akari as the white Akari flew upwards she became smaller until she was hiding behind a small yellow star.

"Because you were ashamed of it, it left you." explained Peridot causing Akari to look shocked. "If this keeps up it's sadness will make it disappear." she added as the star started to fade.

"Akari-chan's dream will disappear?" asked Ruby surprised.

"Bu-but..." said Akari as her dream went through the skylight.

"No this can't be." said Ruby. "Akari-chan, don't be ashamed of you dream. Even if the world were to laugh at it but I would never laugh at it because I'm a Jewel Pet." she said with a determined look in her eyes. "We Jewel Pets were born to make humans happy. I want to make you happy Akari-chan. It's my dream to make your dream come true. So...so"

"Ruby." said Akari with a smile as she hugged Ruby.

"Let's go after your dream." said Ruby.

"Right." said Akari as her Jewel Charm started glowing.

"Shining courage is what Ruby stands for." said Ruby.

"Tinkle Tinkle Magical Charm. Winkle Winkle Jewel Flash." they both chanted causing Akari's clothes to change to her magician outfit. However this time it was missing the outer layer that normally extended from her back.

"My outfit is different." she noticed.

"That's because you've lost your dream. You have to go now." explained Peridot as her paw began glowing. "Tinkle Tinkle." she said causing wings to appear on Akari's shoes.

"Tinkle Tinkle." said Harlight-sensei causing the skylight to vanish allowing Akari to go through.

"Thank you." said Akari as the skylight reappeared.

"Good luck." said Taylor.

When Akari got outside she looked ahead where she saw her dream flying. Akari tried to catch it but whenever she got close it moved away. She kept trying to catch it but it kept just out of her reach until she got tired and stopped for a little. Akari's dream however kept moving and began to flicker. By this point Harlight-sensei, Miria, Leon, Sango, Garnet, Dian, Amy and Taylor had gotten outside. When they got there Taylor looked up and then around.

"What's wrong?" asked Miria noticing.

"Nandemonai." said Taylor with an uneasy smile making Miria wonder.

"What's wrong Taylor?" whispered Amy.

"I sense another but there something weird about it." replied Taylor in a whisper as Akari listed her dreams. Eventually her dream stopped flying away and flew back towards her. Then she embraced her dreams and the two became one again allowing her magician outfit to return to its previous state. It was then however that Taylor saw something flying right for Akari and jumped shielding her with her body. After there was and explosion which threw both of them in front of the other shocking the others.

"Are you okay?" asked Leon.

"I'm fine." said Akari before noticing that Taylor had some blood coming out of her head. "Taylor you're hurt."

"I'm fine." said Taylor holding out her wrist. "But they're not gonna be."

"Hang on. I'll help you." said Akari holding out her own.

"Never thought I'd use this card for battle but let's go!" she said inserting a card.

"Right." said Akari inserting one of her own.

"Let's go!" said Taylor. "Chimera Dragon!" she called out as a creature that looked like a combination of a dragon, a lion, and a goat but with three tails that were snakes.

"Go Neo-Sarshath The Sky Paladin!" called out Akari. At that a large being who seemed to have a lot of feathers, and a heavy armor that had energy going between armor parts appeared.

"Alright. Ready Akari?" asked Taylor with a smile.

"Let's go." said Akari sounding more confident. Then both held out their wrists causing the slots to transform.

"Duel Change!" the two called out causing their monsters to merge with them. Taylor now wore a yellow armor that included a lion on the right shoulder and a dragon on the left, wings, and a whip that was green and hard three parts. Akari was wearing a more angelic armor that included the same things as its original form but on Akari included a skirt that had feathers on the edge and a long staff.

"Alright now let's see how this works." said Taylor placing her finger on her right earing causing a visor to appear on her.

"What is that?" asked Leon.

"I'll explain a bit later." replied Taylor. "For now Akari can you give us a little light?"

"Right away." said Akari flying upwards causing everyone to look up.

"Cover your eyes." said Taylor. They quickly did and after there was a bright flash of light. Taylor quickly looked around and saw a shadow that looked to be in pain. "Gotcha." she said as she launched her whip. When the light died down they saw a large demon who was trying to stand. It seemed to be large and with a very dark red armor.

"Well what do you know? Ryu Kishin Powered." said Taylor as her whip became a staff. The demon now identified as Ryu Kishin Powered fired several fire balls at them but were all stopped mid air before shattering. "Not bad." she said with a smile.

"Celestial Storm!" called out Akari as several arrows of light hit it.

"Chaotic Flame of Eternity." called out Taylor as a large violet flame was shot out of her hand throwing it back. Then Taylor jumped upwards and she grabbed Akari's hand causing the two to spin rapidly forming a small twister that headed to Ryu Kishin Powered shattering it. Shortly after the two stopped spinning but were very dizzy.

"Could you warn me next time you do that?" asked Akari.

"Yeah. My mistake." said Taylor as the two returned to normal but fell.

"Akari-chan!" called out Ruby.

"Taylor!" called out Amy. The two Jewel Pets jumped onto their partners as Miria, Leon, Harlight-sensei, and their partners got up to them.

"Amazing." said Miria.

"Well you two were impressive." said Harlight-sensei holding out her hands. This caused a light to fly upwards forming rainbows with it. "A Jewel Stone for those who believe in and fight to protect dreams." she said as from the top the light created to blue Jewelstones. Both girls held up their right wrist and the Jewelstone formed a white ring around their wrist from which the Jewelstones hung.

"Alright!" called out Akari excited.

"I guess this'll be a very interesting school." said Taylor. 'What do you think Mahad?' she thought as a sorcerer in a purple outfit with a large hat that was curved and also had a green staff appeared behind her.

"Indeed it appears as though things will become interesting." he replied. "But be careful."

"Sure." said Taylor out loud.

"What?" asked Akari.

"It's nothing." said Taylor with a quick smile. 'I wonder if Nii-san will know what is going on?' she asked herself looking at Akari with a small smile. 'I just hope using the changer doesn't do anything bad to her.'


End file.
